Tokage drabbles 1: The entrance exam
by Midori-Berry
Summary: The first in a series of drabbles/stories about my BNHA OC Tokage Akiyama. This is the story of his experiences in the entrance exam, and how he ended up in class 1-C, despite wanting to be in either of the hero classes.


Trying to get into one of the most prestigious Japanese schools is difficult enough when you're not stuck to a somewhat large metal panel hurtling towards a rather big robot, and yet, that's where Tokage Akiyama was. It certainly didn't help that he had lost one of his gloves, so it wasn't like he could even remove the big scrap of metal from his hand and use it as a weapon against the metallic structure.

How had this happened? It was simple really, one of the aspects of Tokage's quirk was that his hands secreted an extremely sticky fluid, that would allow him to climb walls, stick things together and hang upside down. The problem was, that with this fluid being so sticky, he had to keep moving, or he would end up getting stuck to whatever he happened to have his hand on after about 10 seconds. Usually, he wore special gloves, that would control the fluid, and would stop him from getting stuck to things. Problem was, the glove that should have been on his left hand, was probably in a crater of concrete somewhere in the arena, where it wasn't much use to the lizard boy.

Swinging his arm and the scrap of metal underneath him, he slammed down against the top of the robot, before ricocheting off of the robot with a grating metallic clang. Yet again it was back to falling, though he felt a little bit more in control than he had while falling off of a crumbling structure, destroyed by the 3 point robot.

Not being a complete idiot, as he neared the floor, he curled up into a ball, and managed to perform a somewhat shaky roll as he landed, using the sheet of metal to cushion his blow. As he landed, the metal panel broke into pieces, having shielded him from becoming a splatter over the rubble and rocks that littered the ground. That solved the whole metal sheet problem, though he had wasted a lot of time, and he hadn't even defeated a single robot. He looked up to see that while the robot had sustained quite a bit of damage, it wasn't yet destroyed, which most definitely didn't boost his confidence.

He didn't see many others around him, so he darted behind the nearest non-broken structure, and peered around to try and find his glove. If he got stuck to something else, then there's absolutely no way he would make it into either of the hero classes. He didn't exactly want to be a hero, rather he wanted to be a field medic. This would mean helping out people or even heroes that were hurt during a villain attack, and things like that. He figured that the best way to go about that would to be to try and get into one of the hero classes at the prestigious U.A academy.

Surely a hero class would also teach about first aid and the like? He already knew quite a lot, both from learning online and from some local classes that he had signed up for, but with a heroes job being to save people, medical care is surely part of the job. He did have a backup plan, which was joining the class as a regular student, but he knew that doing that could lower the amount of hero related studies that he would be able to do. Class transfers would also be a pain, so it would be now or never.

At this rate though, it was looking less and less likely that he was going to even get in though, as he hadn't earned a single point up to now, and the clock was ticking down. How he did in the written exam didn't matter at that point, he knew that to get into the higher classes he would need to get some points before it was too late.

He panicked, and swore under his breath, before darting towards the 3 point robot that he previously dented, darting his tongue out and wrapping it around the midsection of the robot. Then, using the one hand that was still gloved, he climbed up the wall of one of the replica buildings, getting up about 3 meters before dropping the robot with a thundering clatter to the ground. That stopped it.

He climbed back down, his tongue flying back into his mouth like a measuring tape. The taste of metal stung his mouth, and he winced. Mouthwash would be good right about now.

He had no idea how long was left, but with how much time that had been wasted so far with his falling, he was willing to bet there wasn't that much time left. The air was somewhat hazy with the smoke billowing from destroyed robots, though through the haze in the distance he could see a hulking shadow. That would be the 0 point robot, no doubt.

That meant that the time was coming to a close, and he had a mere 3 points. 3 points that would do him no good in getting into the higher classes at all. Sighing, he sprinted away from the shell of the robot, in order to try and find some of the other robots worth points, though he was losing hope with every step that he ran. This far into the exam and most people with more flashy and damaging quirks would have no doubt have destroyed a great many of the point robots.

He near skidded to a halt as a green haired boy that he remembered as a nervous looking student at the gates destroyed the gargantuan 0 point robot with a single, powerful punch.

Metal pierced the sky like rain, making a cacophony of sound as the pieces smashed against the concrete. Tokage was awestruck by the display of power for a couple of seconds, before remembering where he was and how falling objects can often injure people. He glanced at a blonde girl that had also stopped to witness the spectacle, before grabbing a rock from near him and throwing it at the football-sized piece of robot that threatened to crush the distracted girl.

His aim was pretty good, and the piece of metal just managed to miss the girl, the clanging alerting her to Tokage's presence and snapping her out of her awed daze.

"I can fight for myself thank you very much." She sneered, before teleporting away in a cloud of pink gas. Tokage couldn't help but roll his eyes at the reaction, as she clearly hadn't even seen the metal hurtling towards her.

An announcement of the end of the exam stopped him mid eye roll. He felt frozen in place, gripped by the anxiety that had suddenly hit him like a truck. He knew that he hadn't gotten in. There was no way that he could, not with just 3 points. That was that, he decided, and though it felt so difficult to do so, he made his way to the entrance, so that Recovery girl could look him over before he would be allowed home.

He didn't really tell his family how the exam went, giving nonchalant answers of 'fine' and 'pretty good'. The week after the exam was a melding pot of anxiety, disappointment and shame. It wasn't like his family wanted him to be a hero, or even go to U.A. He knew they would love him regardless, and would only want him to be happy.

He was the one that was disappointed in himself. He had tried so hard, but had messed up, getting his hand stuck on a metal plate of a robot and falling off of the side of a building. He was stuck with his backup plan, no matter how much he really didn't want to.

When the hologram arrived in the mail, it took all of Tokage's strength to not just toss the thing against a wall. He already knew the outcome. Regardless, he opened the hologram, and stared at it blankly as the booming voice of All Might filled his room.

He hadn't got into class 1-A or 1-B. He knew it. He was somewhat surprised though, as he had actually ended up with 6 points, as they awarded points for rescuing others. When he heard that, it was as if his racing thoughts came crashing to a stop in his head. So what if he didn't get into either of the hero course classes? Helping people is the most important thing.

He may not have gotten into the hero classes, but even in class 1-C, he would still be able to help others. And who knows? He may still be able to be a great medic hero.


End file.
